Diverging Paths
by Luikno
Summary: Piers is given a task... One that went horribly wrong! Now he finds himself in a strange world with a bad reputation trying to complete his task while learning a secret hidden deep within himself. Blood and violence.


**HI! My name is Luikno, but you probably don't know me... I write most of my ficts about Fire Emblem (not very good...) but I like Golden Sun too!**

**This story takes place in GS2, before the wise men sealed Alchemy. I am Piers, who wakes up in Lemuria... ya...**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Sage, who stood beside me and helped me, gave me support, and by the way, this story began as a note to her, so that is one reason too !**

**I would also like to dedicate it to Most High and Celeste, who I put in the story. Nevarenn, you may have heard the name, is Most High, and Mia is Celeste, her favourite. Sage is also in the story, being Sheba, he favourite too.**

**(This is the intro, which came from the note:**

_**I am Piers in Lemuria before the wise men sealed the power of Alchemy. The city was so beautiful. Buildings were held up by magic and they had the most beautiful designs in all of Weyard. So anyway, Babi was there and he had told me to go out and tell me to tell his family that he wouldn't be coming back for a while. So I set off in my dragon-like ship through the Eastern Sea. Without warning, a typhoon appeared and caught my little boat. I was tossed on Indra continent, unconscious. **_

When I finally came to, I found myself in a jail cell. I asked with confusion to the guards, "What am I doing in here?"

"Well, the Madra thief has woken up! Good morning!" The one's voice was harsh and cold. His armour and weapons looked easy enough to overcome, though.

"Wha? What do you mean? What is the meaning of this?" I asked in anger as my inner powers surfaced in my rage.

"Listen up! You stole some amount of gold, and a few pieces of very valuable armour. We were sent to find the criminal and searched for many days when we found you lying on the beach, so we figured that you would have to do."

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"We know that, but nevertheless, you will stay in here until death or sickness consumes you!"

With this remark, my rage finally reached its peak, "I do believe that death will consume you first."

The guards just laughed with each other, "What are you going to do? Scratch us?"

Icicles formed in my hands as my eyes glowed a mysterious blue, "What I am about to do will be much more painful than that." I swung my arm behind me, ready to strike, "Megacool!" My arm came before me as the icicles jutted out like icy daggers, ripping and gouging both bodies. The look of terror held their face as the two collapsed to the prison floor, letting the pools of ice and blood mingle into one.

Now that the guards' souls had left this world, I still needed to get out of the cell. I examined the lock that kept me in the cage, hoping that it was simple enough. I blinked my frozen eyes as I began to use the psynergy again. The lock was replaced with a big ice ball, hoping that I could kick the ice and crack the lock. My leg came up and, "CLICK!" and the door swung open, dropping ice chunks onto the corpses. Now that I was out of the prison, I needed to sneak out of the city before anyone discovers that two of their soldiers were no more.

I got out of Madra without so much as an, "Good morning!" and began my route to Angara to Tolbi. I knew that I was on Indra continent, which would require me to cross the rest of Indra and then Gondowan, and finally find a way to Tolbi. I knew that I would need to get all the way there with the reputation of "stealing" what was junk compared to what we had back home, and killing two men.

A loud explosion from the docks interrupted my thoughts as screams followed and the sight of smoke. As one of the few Mercury adepts, I knew that it was my duty to help. Many people were too busy running in the opposite direction to whisper about the strange man in foreign clothing. I noticed some people on a hill out of harms way, laughing and watching the chaos. Gripping the Douse Gem, I switched to a run as the flames leapt higher into the sky.

A small figure with dirty blonde hair that came down to his collar was wearing light robes with a long cape coming down the side. He seemed to be the source of the disaster. _But how can this be? He doesn't look like a Mars adept._ _Come to think of it, he doesn't even look like an adept at all! But without a doubt, that is psynergy he is using._ Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I knew thatI had to concentrate on the task at hand: the fire. But I needed to stop the stranger too! Umm... Double task!

I threw my arms at him, forcing ice to form around his body, as so he couldn't move. I then moved to the fire. "DOUSE!" I held up the gem to the air as a rain cloud covered the sky and killed the fire.

Now that the danger was subsided, I could find out more about this walking weapon. There was no sound, just the waves crashing against the shore, telling tales of what they had seen in distant lands. The soothing sound reminded me of home and how much I missed my home and family and friends in this very short time. Had I not heard footsteps coming towards me, I would have sat and listened to the stories all day, but hid behind a boat instead.

I heard a loud smash followed by heavy breathing as the ice had been smashed, letting loose my prisoner.

"Okay, come on! I don't know how you ever ended up like this, but at least we have you now." The both of them left quietly as the fading sound of footsteps drowned in the waves. The waters told me that it was safe to come out now, so I did as they said and looked at the remaining ice chunks that were once the terrorists' prison.

"Damn! I just let him slip between my fingers!" The only thing that I could do was follow the two to the same prison that I had once been held in. I knew that I was risking my life, coming here again, but I needed information, and I was going to get it.


End file.
